Toppo
lider drużyny bohaterów zwanej Żołnierzami Dumy, która stoi na straży pokoju w 11 Wszechświecie. Jest porywczy, tęgi i bardzo silny. Towarzyszy Bogom i Anielicy ze swojego Wszechświata na meczu pokazowym Zenō i obserwuje walki. Zatrzymuje pocisk Basila odbity wcześniej przez Bū w stronę ich platformy i daje Bū reprymendę za to, że nie traktuje Bogów z należytym szacunkiem.79 odcinek DBSuper Wygląd Jest wysoki, gruby, ma wielkie dłonie, drobną głowę oraz duże ciało. Ubrany jest w kombinezon czerwono-szary oraz ma białe rękawice i buty takie same jakie nosi Vegeta. Ma żółte "kocie" oczy, białą, gęstą brodę i brązową skórę. Być może jest to kot, ponieważ wskazywałyby na to jego oczy i uszy. W formie boga zniszczenia staje się dużo bardziej umięśniony. Osobowość Toppo jest wojownikiem silnie wierzącym w sprawiedliwość i wyznającym ją jako największą wartość. Ponadto sporo swoich ataków nazywa tym słowem (np. Justice Flash). Przejawia też duży szacunek dla bogów. Daje reprymendę Bū, który odbił pocisk Basila w stronę bogów. Następnie poprosił bogów o wybaczenie, kiedy zeskoczył z widowni chcąc walczyć z Gokū. Jako lider Żołnierzy Dumy szanuje także swoich podwładnych i starał się by nie odczuwali stresu względem Turnieju Mocy. Ponadto jest też pokorny, co pokazał, kiedy przyznał się Gokū, że Jiren jest od niego dużo silniejszy. Nie lubi też zostawiać niedokończonych spraw, gdyż nie ukrywał, że będzie chciał rewanżu z Saiyaninem podczas Turnieju. Jego wyczucie sprawiedliwości nie dotyczy tylko jego wszechświata. Kiedy Android 17 przerwał transformacje Briant de Château i jej towarzyszek, skrytykował za to cyborga, twierdząc, że nie powinien przerywać ich zmiany. Wierzył także, że transformacja reprezentuje sprawiedliwość. Pod tym względem jest podobny do Drugiego Wszechświata wierzącego w miłość. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że Jedenasty i Drugi wszechświat są bliźniacze. Toppo także kieruje się rozumem i jest inteligentny, co pokazał analizując walkę Dyspo z Hitem i zaznaczając, że przeciwnik nie był zwykłym wojownikiem. Zdarza mu się jednak stracić cierpliwość i kiedy jego towarzysz przegrał z zabójcą z Szóstego Wszechświata ten stwierdził, że kończą z zabawą w bohaterów i mają robić wszystko by przetrwać. Ma też w sobie nieco dumy co pokazał poprzez prowokowanie swoich przeciwników. Nagroda w postaci Super Smoczych Kul, bo nie interesuje, gdyż zachęcał Jirena do wygrania turnieju i wypowiedzenia swojego życzenia. Toppo jednak w poważnych sytuacjach jest w stanie porzucić swoje wartości i zrobić wszystko by przetrwać. Żołnierz będąc zaatakowanym jednocześnie przez Androida 17 i Freezera postanawia porzucić swoje ideały, by móc wyzwolić pełną moc i zmienić się w Boga Zniszczenia. W walce z Vegetą wyznał, że porzucił wiarę, by móc przetrwać. Książę Saiyan jednak pokonuje go zachowując swoją dumę. W mandze Toppo jest nieco inny niż jego odpowiednik z anime. Nie oskarża Gokū o zgubę wszechświatów, a nawet pokazuje uprzejmość w stosunku do niego. Rzadziej też wykonuje pozycje i używa słowa "sprawiedliwość". Fabuła Toppo wyzywa na pojedynek Son Gokū, po tym jak ten pokonał Bergamo, ponieważ uważa go za złoczyńcę, który naraził Wszechświaty na zgubę. Początkowo góruje na przeciwnikiem, nawet kiedy ten przybiera formę SSJ, udaje mu się nawet wykręcić mu rękę i wybić bark. Następnie łapie Gokū i chce go zgnieść, przez co ten na chwilę traci przytomność, ale ostatecznie uwalnia się po zamianie w SSJB. Po tym jak Saiyanin przybrał poziom Blue zaczyna przewyższać Toppo i rani go niszcząc mu część stroju na barku, co ten uważa za obrazę. Zwiększa swoją moc, na co Gokū odpowiada Kaiō-kenem, jednak dalszą walkę przerywa Daishinkan, który tłumaczy, że jeden z nich może zginąć i lepiej zachować ich pełny potencjał na turniej. Gokū chce mu podać rękę, Toppo gardzi nim i odpowiada, że nie będzie ściskał ręki wrogowi. Wojownik ostrzega przed silniejszym od siebie członkiem swojej drużyny, dodając, że jeżeli Saiyanin był mu równy, to z jego kompanem nie ma najmniejszych szans, a następnie odchodzi. Toppo wraca na swoją planetę. W barze spotyka swojego generała. Razem lecą walczyć z potworem i pomóc swojemu towarzyszowi broni, Dyspo. Razem ratują go, pokonują potwora i kosmitę, który nim sterował. Wracając statkiem kosmicznym do bazy, Toppo opowiada przyjaciołom o Turnieju Mocy. Wojownik pojawia się ponownie na arenie Turnieju Mocy wraz ze swoimi kompanami i ponownie spotyka się z Gokū, któremu mówi, że przyszedł tutaj walczyć o swój wszechświat. Toppo namawia Jirena do odpoczynku przed starciem z Gokū. Wtedy walczą pozostali Żołnierze Dumy. Wojownik umożliwia Briant de Château, Sance i Su Roas przemianę, powstrzymując Siedemnastkę przed atakowaniem ich.102 odcinek DBSuper Toppo walczy z Cabbą i ma nad nim przewagę. Toppo razem z Dyspo atakuję Gokū, ale on łatwo ich pokonuje.110 odcinek DBSuper Następnie po tym, jak Jiren pokonał Gokū i Hita, staje do walki z Vegetą, który ma zamiar walczyć z Jirenem mówiąc mu, że najpierw musi pokonać jego. Toppo jest zdziwiony siłą Kale, jednak wykorzystuje roztargnienie Vegety spowodowane siłą Kafli. Toppo obezwładnia Vegetę, ale ten uwalnia się i pozbawia go przytomności. Następnie Toppo walczy z Gohanem i C17. Cyborg ratuje siebie i Gohana przed jego atakami i Ziemianie chronią się za jego barierą. Toppo nie pozwala Gohanowi odejść, ale zajmuje go C17. Toppo nie może przebić jego bariery ochronnej. Cyborg gra na czas wykorzystując swoją nieskończoną energię. Kiedy obaj atakują się pociskami ki, Freezer strzela mu w plecy i razem z C17 atakują Toppo. Wojownik zmienia się w Boga Zniszczenia i odpiera każdy atak Frezeera. Kiedy próbuje wyrzucić go z ringu, Changelinga ratuje Siedemnastka, który dalej walczy z Toppo. Żołnierz Dumy odpiera każdy jego atak. Toppo walczy z C17, który może tylko robić uniki. Kiedy chce go pokonać, ratuje cyborga Freezer i razem walczą z Żołnierzem Dumy. Widząc moc Vegety i Gokū, Jiren uderza w przeciwników kolegi wiązka energii i unieszkodliwia ich. Walkę z Toppo przejmuje Vegeta, który odpiera jego ataki. Na początku wojownik Jedenastego Wszechświata ma przewagę, jednak Vegeta słysząc o tym jak porzucił swoje wartości dla przetrwania potępia go za to i udaje mi się przewyższyć Żołnierza. Saiyanin przy pomocy Final Explosion wypycha Toppo za ring. Wojownik kończy na widowni, a Jiren wyraża swoje rozczarowanie postawą wojownika, który porzucił swoje wartości w zamian za siłę i przegrał. Lider obserwuje walkę z trybun i jest zaniepokojony widząc jak Gokū coraz lepiej opanowuje Ultra Instynkt i zaczyna kontrować ataki Jirena. Jest też zaskoczony zaangażowaniem Jirena w walce z Saiyaninem i doznaje szoku, kiedy ten opanowuje w pełni Ultra Instynkt i zaczyna dominować ostatniego wojownika Jedenastego Wszechświata. Kiedy Jiren został powalony przez C17 i Freezera wstaje i zagrzewa go do walki, dzięki czemu ten ponownie wyzwala w sobie siłę i odpiera ataki pozostałych wojowników Siódmego Wszechświata. Ostatecznie Jiren przegrywa i wypada za ring, a Toppo natychmiast do niego idzie i dziękuje mu za walkę, a potem zostaje wymazany wraz z całym wszechświatem. Odżywa wraz z całym swoim Wszechświatem, dzięki życzeniu C17. Na końcu podchodzi do Jirena i uświadamia go, że nie ważne co uważa, to jego słowa były w stanie sprawić, że podniósł się i kontynuował walkę, dzięki czemu nawiązała się pomiędzy nimi nić zrozumienia. Stwierdza też, że kiedy następny raz spotkają Siódmy Wszechświat to wygrają. Dragon Ball Super Heroes Saga Konfliktu Wszechświatów Zostaje pokonany przez Cambera, po czym kibicuje Jirenowi w walce z jego przeciwnikami m.in. Zamasu. Doznaj szoku, gdy dowiaduje się o nieśmiertelności Zamasu, oraz gdy Hearts z łatwością powstrzymuje Jirena. Występ w filmach Brolly Został pokazany, gdy Son Gokū mówi o Turnieju Mocy. Ciekawostki *Toppo jest brany pod uwagę jako kandydat na przyszłego Boga Zniszczenia.28 rozdział mangi i 126 odc DBSuperTak było napisane w pierwszej wersji jego opisu na oficjalnej stronie Dragon Ball Super, teraz tej informacji tam nie ma http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/chapter4/ *Prawdopodobnie w Meczu pokazowym zamaskowanym wojownikiem miał być właśnie Jiren. Został jednak zastąpiony przez Toppo. *Jako kandydat na Boga Zniszczenia jest w stanie przybrać jego formę i używać energii zniszczenia. Galeria Toppo.jpg Toppo all.jpg|Koncepcyjna postać Toppo Żołnierze dumy.png Dbs 82 pięć.png Dbs 82 dwa-0.png Dbs 82 dwa.png Zapowiedź dbs 82.png Przypisy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Postacie Jedenastego Wszechświata Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Postacie z filmów